Kisses with the Heichou
by levi's mantou-heads
Summary: In the early days before their ill-fated mission outside the walls, Hanji found a new experiment to entertain herself with. She had always prided herself on her scientific skills of interpretation and perception. What if you mixed the unreachable heichou and a certain green-eyed boy together? Whatever happened, it was going to be interesting day. two-shot


_(*Shrieks*) Oh, hey there!_

_Any Levi x Eren fans? I think they're just cute together, but MikaEren and LeviPetra is awesome too! Like, don't you feel that you can pair everyone with anyone._

_Sawney x Bean (Titan Love)_

**I should shut-up right now but still, PM to fangirl(about anything SnK, really)! **

**And I detest history, I think I might die, trying to learn the system of ruling, if only I could answer: Capital City (somewhere inside Wall Sina), Inner Province (Wall Maria), Outer province (Wall Rose). From your crazy potatoe –Jo **

_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

"Eren,"

He looked up, meeting the gaze of the sharp nosed woman. Hanji grinned a maniacal grin.

"You aren't busy, are you?" She asked hopefully, tapping her fingers lightly on the wooden side-board, a tad impatiently.

Eren held back a shiver. After noticing the arch of Hanji's eyebrows and the smirk on her upturned lips, he wasn't sure if he would like what she had in store for him.

Out of all the members of the scouting legion he'd met- exception to the 104th trainee corps- she was the most approachable, in a weird kind of way.

And also the most eccentric.

You never knew what might happen in her hands, whether she might pull out a sword or just a potato. With Hanji, you never could tell.

Eren stood up warily, the echos of his breath hanging limp in the midst of the cold stone walls.

"No, but Levi heichou told me to stay where I was, ma'am."

She laughed, rubbing her palms against each other. "Oh, yes. But, he never said where you were supposed to be in the first place..."

She let the sentence trail off. Pulling a silver key from the numerous folds of her cloak, she fitted it to the lock on the cell.

"I promise, you'll love it!" Her eyes misted over slightly.

She shook herself, before gently placing a hand on the younger boy's neck and steering him out of the cell. Eren complied reluctantly, making his way across the dark landing in small shuffling footsteps.

The sunlight blinded him at first, his eyes squinted, trying adjust itself to the glare of the orange. He hadn't seen the light of the day for so long, it hurt.

Hanji glanced over at him with a look he couldn't place. It seemed like a look of pity and guilt.

Eren stood up straight, he that troubles would await when he joined the scouting legion, he could handle it!

His boots squished on the mud caked lawns, rivulets of the murky brown substance had covered patches of the ground.

Levi was going to throw a fit. Eren tried to pay attention to every turn and every step they took, but all the blasted trees looked the same.

You would've thought the Coporal would have tried to number code them...

. 

Hanji tried to keep her expression stoic as she dragged the brown haired cutie deeper into the woods, to the ring of trees.

She could already feel her excitement overflowing like that of a bubbling pot. Any second, she would laugh and everything would be for naught.

The heichou would kill her either way, but at least she could torment him if she pulled through.

It was a wonder how the boy didn't notice her increasing pained expression, she had already resorted to pulling her lips back to hold down the laugh.

It was like an annoying sneeze, you just could feel the tickle at the back of your throat.

She swore to herself that she would invent something for that as soon as her current plan pulled through.

She gestured to Eren obediently keeping up with her pace. "Come on, I promise you'll want to see this. I mean can you move faster? For titan's sake, I'm older than you."

Her words had the desired effect. The younger boy moved forward with even more renewed vigor. The enthusiasm wasn't hard to feign, after all, it was a show for her.

She would've been a fool not to notice the designs the heichou seemed to have on Eren.

She prided herself on her observation. The heichou never kicked anyone else with _that _much passion.

.

Eren shifted nervously, facing the enormous green tarp that towered over him. They were now standing in a ring of evergreen trees, much like the avenging gods standing in a row.

Hanji spun around to face him, moving in fluid grace.

"Don't you just love it? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? You're beholding before you the greatest invention… kinetic energy…"

Eren zoned out on what she was saying, but little did he know that the tall structure was nothing more than the scraps of the salvaged gear they found, waiting to be reused.

.

"Eren!" Hanji snapped her fingers, trying to catch the boy's attention.

Levi was sure to see them now, she had timed it perfectly, the heichou always went on his routine 'walk' around the forest just before dusk.

"Whaat?" His eyes were unfocused. She grinned inwardly, apparently to toxins in the clearing were taking effect.

Hanji Zoe loved nothing more than a little matchmaking, the heichou would thank her, she was sure.

She would've warned the boy about how they were not supposed to go near the clearing without any proper protection (i.e the taking of the white pills, she herself invented to stop the pollutant flow emitting for the disused gear), but for the happiness of the heichou, she would forsake it all.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, noticing the shadow that emerged from the trees.

The black haired boy stepped out from the shadows. His eyes were steady, although his movements were a little forced.

"Sir," Eren tried to right himself, a woozy haze seemed to envelope itself around the lines of his vision.

"Control yourself, brat. What has Hanji done now?"

Eren stumbled, his head lolling, he bumped into the heichou. The backs of the two boys were to Hanji as Levi slung an arm around Eren's back to support himself.

She felt immensely pleased with herself. She waved innocently at the corporal.

"I'll deal with you later," Levi had hissed, thrusting a glare back at the bespectacled woman. Even that did not plunge her spirits.

They would have a new couple tonight, she'd bet on it with Auro.

.

"Oi, Eren."

He jerked his head upright, realising the soft cloth he had taken for a pillow the moment earlier was the sleeve of the heichou's jacket. He reddened, remembering how he'd snuggled in, drawn to the warmth.

"Are you going to get off me, or what?"

Eren took a step back, eyeing Levi nervously. The older boy's eyes seemed to be smouldering.

He clasped both his hands behind him with a less fevered "Yes, sir."

His head was still spinning. There must have been something in that clearing just now. The reddish glow of the setting sun seemed to highlight Lance Corporal Levi's hair perfectly.

Eren admired the sharp tilt of his jaw and softness of his lips. For an absurd moment, he wondered how it would have felt on his.

He wanted to touch his lips to the other's, slide an arm around his neck and ruffle his hair, just to see how it would feel.

Eren steeled himself, shocked. Apparently, fantasizing about your squad leader was part of the side effects of whatever had been in the forest.

Now that he thought about it, Levi's lips seemed to be pouting a little in anticipation.

Eren felt a sharp slap to his right cheek. He stared back at the heichou in astonishment.

"If anyone asks," Levi said slowly, his hand a pulsating warmth on his cheek. "Call it disciplinary action."

He deliberately left his hand there for a good ten seconds. Eren shivered.

Levi gazed back at him with force, if personality counted for height, the heichou would've been a titan.

Warmth threaded through his fingers as the raven haired boy lifted his palm and held it to his own.

"I…Er…" Eren stared at their interlocked fingers; he could feel a reddish blush making its way up his cheek.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He murmured softly against his ear, the wispy tones of his breath nipping against his earlobe.

Suddenly, the ground lurched beneath Eren's feet as he was thrust into the nearest tree, his back ramming painfully against the wooded bark.

The world spun once more, centering around the piercing gaze of once emotionless blue eyes. They no longer seemed bored or uninterested, but rather, they looked murderous.

"What.. are you doing?" Eren found his pitiful meaning of voice.

Surely, he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't think there was a suited punishment for fantasizing about your corporal or… his abs.

His skin prickled, craving the time where Levi's warm skin had met his. Somehow, his befuddled mind noticed the purposeful distance between them.

Eren snapped back into action. If he moved forward just a little, their foreheads would just touch and…

He made his eyes meet the electric blue ones. He saw a choice in them.

Was he really going to take things so far? His minds wavered. If he leaned in, would would Levi think of him? What if he'd misinterpreted everything? What if it was, instead, a test for self control?

Eren slowly lifted the black bangs covering his heichou's eyes. For a moment, just a moment, Levi lost his esteemed self control.

"Fuck," he said, his voice coming out in a husky growl.

He slid an arm around Eren's shoulders and using the other, he pinned him to the tree. Forceful, yet gentle.

"Fuck the them all, fuck the titans, fuck command. How many more must go before this all this ends?" Levi leaned into him and all Eren could do was to slide his arms around his waist.

For that moment, it was all Eren had ever wanted. Levi's hands were gripping the leather material of his jacket tightly now, pulling it taut and exposing himself to the skin on this back of his neck.

The Corporal crushed his lips to Eren's.

Life was how it was and no good things ever seemed to last. Levi pulled away too soon and tossed his jacket back at him.

"Get your shit together brat. We've got things to do,"


End file.
